Be the one
by Jazmingirl
Summary: a Hameron story now he knew that he love her now that she s leaving him song by The Fray Hameron House/Cuddy Cameron/Chase


**Be the one **

Hi this is a Hameron story of course

She did married Chase –(ew ew ew ew)- and he´s with Cuddy –(ew ew ew ew ew ew)-

But they have a relationship until she told him that she was leaving.

Song by The Fray-(I love them)- Be the one

House apartment

House POV

He didn´t know why, but having her in his life had become in something essential for him, he the men who never need it anyone found himself needing Allison Cameron like air itself.

Yes they were lovers, she was married to Wombat and he was having a thing with Cuddy, but he didn´t care about her, Cuddy was the last thing on his mind when he had Allison near him, he knew that cheating Cuddy was shitty thing to do but, he didn´t care he was happy for the very first time in a long, and the morals was not going to bug him, but he knew that she was another different thing, she was Cameron after all, so he wasn´t surprise when she told him that she was leaving, she asked Chase for divorce and she present her resignation to Cuddy this morning, she was leaving to London.

When she had told him, he look at her like waiting for her to beg him to go to London to be with her but that never happened she just inform him and proceed to take her clothes and went to his bedroom.

"_**They're two lovers in the night**_

_**Waiting on the sun to rise**_

_**Passing ships into the night**_

_**Under different skies**_

_**But you just whisper what you said**_

_**One last time**_

_**I could have sworn I heard you say**_

_**That you are mine..."**_

He was in love with her, he love Allison Cameron and she was leaving him, he was there holding her, after make love to her and you knew that your time was almost up, you knew that she´ll never ask you to go with her, and that anger you, because now you wanted her to beg you to go with her, you wanted the old Cameron back, the one who wasn´t as broken as you´re, but she isn´t there anymore, you made her believe that sex was the only thing you could give her and like always she believed you.

You got your wish and you cursed yourself for that, because now you love her.

"_**Faded flowers in your hand**_

_**The best that I could do**_

_**It's the only way i've had**_

_**Of reaching you**_

_**I never saw it like you did**_

_**Didn't know that it was there**_

_**You don't see it in your hand**_

_**Until the end**_

_**Be the one and only, wait for me**_

_**Will you be the only one**_

_**Will you be, be the one and only**_

_**Wait for me, will you be the only one..."**_

She´s leaving you and you love her, but you´re just to scared to tell her that, you can´t because loving her terrifies you, because screwing Cuddy is safer because you´ll never love Cuddy, because Cuddy isn´t Cameron, but now she´s leaving you, the only woman who always stood in your side, is leaving you for good, no second chances, and you´re fighting the voice in your mind that says _"don´t tell her, she will hurt you" _because you want to listen the voice in your heart, that old and rusty part of your anatomy that she made work again that´s screaming you _"just tell her already you idiot, tell her that you love her, DO SOMETHING" _

But you do nothing.

You´re in your office now and you´re watching her good bye party, Cuddy just left you were and still are in a very bad mood, why not, she´s leaving.

You see her come, she´s heading to see you.

"_**What if I knew how to yell**_

_**What would I pray**_

_**What if I knew how to tell**_

_**What would I say**_

_**I will be the only one**_

_**If you say you'll never go**_

_**I'll be screaming out your name**_

_**From the back of ohhhh..."**_

"_you´ll do fine in London"_

"_I know"_

"_you were always the smart one"_

"_don´t lie"_

"_I don´t lie"_

"_everybody lies remember you rule?"_

"_of course but is my rule so I´m the exception"_

"_good bye Greg" _and when she says your name you freeze, you can´t let her go away from you not without her knowing.

"_you´ll wait for me?"_ you ask calm but she can see your fear, and she smiles at you.

"_when you´re ready you know where to find me" _and she leaves.

And you knew six month later where to find her, and now you know that she´s the one and only woman for you, the one and only.

The end


End file.
